Yugi saves his soul
by remorsful fanfic writer
Summary: This takes place during the duel with Rapheal. I noticed he had a defusion card in his hand but I'm not completely sure this move would've worked.


I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Yugi saves his soul

Timaeus and Dark Magician Girl are Frozen thanks to Rapheal's card.

" There's only one card that can save you, and that's the card I gave you!" Rapheal smirks.  
" He's right. I have to play that card. I play The Seal Of..." Begins Yami.  
"Yami Nooo!" Shouts Yugi Moto. "Yugi." Yami says in surpise.  
" That card is evil don't play it!" Begs Yugi's spirit.  
" But I must." Yami replies with urgency." I Won't let you!" Yugi shouts before biting Yami. (Himself?)  
" Agggh! Thanks Yugi I needed that. Rapheal's mind games are messing with my mind he wants me to play the seal." Yami realizes, his mind now clear due to the pain.

" Let me take over, I have a plan. Even if we lose as long as we don't play that card the world is safe." Yugi suggests.  
" Very well than. Good Luck!" Yami nods, before the duo switch minds via the power of the Millenium Puzzle.  
" What's this some kid! But I wanted to duel the Pharoh!" Rapheal stomps in anger." You duel Yami and you also duel me!" The young boy says determined.  
" That's not fair you cheated." Rapheal accuses." No it's fair, the rules say only one duelist can duel. And since we share the same body we count as one duelist. Two duelists, Two minds, One body, One Deck." Yugi explains.  
" Fine! But you're still gonna lose! The Pharoh's soul will be mine!" cackles the man." Not if I can help it! It's my move!" Yugi cries drawing a card.

" Well go!" Rapheal snarls.  
" I start by discarding one magic card, and I'm sure you know which one, don't you?" begins the young duelist removing a card from the game.  
" Nooo! Not The Seal Of Orichalcos!" Rapheal exclaims in shock that his plan backfired.  
" That's right! now your mind games won't work." nods the young King of Games.  
" How do you expect to save your monster now that you just threw away the card to save it?" Rapheal smirks.  
" With this! I play Defusion!" Yugi shouts playing the card as The Eye of Timaeus and Dark Magician Girl are defused and set free.  
" Now using Timaeus's special ability I now fuse them together again!" the boy says fusing the monsters once again.

" Nooo!" Rapheal exclaims as all his hard work to keep them at bay evaporates.  
" Yes, but that's not all. Now I play Catapult Turtle and my faithul Dark Magician! Now Thomas, Dark Magician Girl! Attack!" Yugi commands as Catapult Turtle fires the monster fusion.  
" No! My lifepoints!" Panics Rapheal. " I'm not done yet! Yami, do you want to do the honors?" Yugi asks his friend.  
" I'd be delighted!" the spirit of the ancient pharoh replies to his host." Yu-Gi-Oh!" Yugi shouts as the Millenium Puzzle glows and Yugi and Yami switch places.  
" Your mind games were good, but if not for Yugi who knows what could have happened. Now it's time to end this! Catapult Turtle! Fire the Dark Magician and finish off the rest of his Life Points!" commands the pharoh winning the duel.

Rapheal LP 0000.

" I lost!" Rapheal blinks in surprise.  
Rapheal then punches Yami and takes back the seal before taking off in a helicopter.  
" You'll be needing this!"Rapheal says throwing the unconcious Yami to his friends.  
" Yug, Wake Up!" calls Joey Wheeler .


End file.
